


Mishaps

by WintersIce



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Injury, Creative License, F/F, Fluff, How did I End up Here?, Humor, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersIce/pseuds/WintersIce
Summary: Being VTubers to entertain humans was such a joy. Watching Calliope stream was another such joy for Kiara. During one evening though, Calli had indulged in a bit too much alcohol during her Japanese language study. In the end, it caused her to injure herself. Of course, being the stubborn reaper she was, she acted like she was perfectly fine. Cue Kiara to barraging into Calli's home to help out the best she could. What followed afterward though was far more than what Kiara expected...
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> If someone was going to tell me I’d fall so far down this rabbit hole that I’d be writing for it, I’d call them crazy. But welp, here I am. This ship is just so good. Disclaimer! I’m only writing for the anime characters that happen to currently be VTubers, not the real people behind them. Much creative licensing below.

Projected through a computer monitor in a perhaps haunted apartment showcased Hololive’s very own reaper apprentice on hiatus. The evening’s stream was centered on her Japanese language practice. It wasn’t the first time she had done such a stream, but it was always amusing to watch. Whenever she would use English, which was currently prohibited, she would take a drink of her wine. She had used a stronger alcoholic beverage before, but after some…unfortunate outcomes, she decided to stick to her preferred drink. Considering the reaper enjoyed indulging in her alcohol, it was hard to say if it was really a punishment or not. It was obvious she was enjoying herself, and didn’t mind the drinking.

“I don’t understand how she can drink so much of that stuff,” spoke aloud the current resident of the apartment. Kiara, everyone’s favorite tenchou and phoenix-not-chicken was positioned comfortably in her orange gaming chair. A glass of raspberry iced tea was in her hand, along with some chocolate scattered on her desk.

Watching her beloved reaper doing her darndest with her language practice was both entertaining and extremely cute. Kiara couldn’t help but pipe in occasionally to assist her when she stumbled with her words. Once Calliope caught her message from the chat, she would let out a low ahh as she realized her mistake. Instead of scowling and calling her Kusotori, she would thank her in a somewhat soft tone. While Kiara preferred Calli’s usual deeper tone of voice, she loved hearing the rare soft and girlish one.

That was how the stream went for the next hour and a half. Calli would continue her practice, with mistakes and English thrown about. That was the point of it, after all, to catch the things she was doing wrong and strive to improve. The chat was amused to tease her with superchats and general comments. It wasn’t just teasing though, support from the viewers was continuously thrown at her. It wasn’t anything new for her fanbase, but it was always wholesome to see.

By the time it came for Calli to end her stream, she managed to go through 2 bottles of wine and half of a third one. Why she decided to chug so much was a mystery to Kiara with her disinterest in alcohol. She was drunk, but it was hard to tell to what degree. The chat was eating up her occasional slurs in English and Japanese. Some were cheering for her to keep going with the practice just to see her drink more. Perhaps they’d hope for her to say something spicy that she’d never openly say. Sure, drunk virtual youtubers could be entertaining, but it could only go on for so long before they passed out. Or simply lose interest.

“It’s not like she’s going to make more progress if she’s going to keep this up. She’ll spend more time drinking than learning. In the end, all of her progress will just _wegfliegen_ ,” spoke the phoenix to herself as she grabbed a piece of chocolate off of her desk to snack on. It’d be a shame if her progress were to _fly away_ from her cute head due to the wine.

Calli played into the chat’s hand for an additional fifteen minutes before finally calling it quits. She was having fun, but she knew her limits when it came to drunk language practice. She started to wrap up the stream and had her outro screen playing. It was at that moment the viewers heard her stand up from her chair. Calli possibly didn’t know herself and was acting on alcohol-fueled autopilot. The viewers then heard her remove the headset and placed it onto the desk. They then heard footsteps reverberating as she pulled back from her set up.

She suddenly shouted a very enthusiastic and deep, raspy sounding peace as the ending continued to play on the screen. After that, nothing was picked up on the mic as her music played. It was about 10 seconds later a loud thump and screams of obscenities echoed through Kiara’s headset.

“Holy macaroni, Calli?!” shouted the phoenix as she pulled back in her chair and reached up to her headset as if she could cover her ears. She stared at her monitor for a couple of seconds before she quickly typed in the chat asking what just happened. The fall was enough to startle her, but the worry that began to take control of her gut was far more frightening.

According to Calli, after she hauled herself to her mic, she managed to trip over nothing and wacked herself into her desk. For whatever reason, she wanted to walk away from her computer and well, that was a terrible idea. The incident managed to sober her up a bit, hinted by the change in her voice. She told the viewers she was fine, along with her set up and that big boy PC was perfectly safe. After a few moments of her insisting she was okay, she let out a bit of a pained farewell before ending the stream.

The viewers continued to discuss the mishap in the chat as Kiara pulled up her Discord application. She quickly typed out a worried filled message to the reaper in their personal chat. Minutes passed, but no ding resonated to inform her that a reply was sent. She knew Calli would be okay, a simple fall wouldn’t be able to do her any real harm. Even so, it was normal to worry about someone you loved when an accident happened, right?

More time passed. Kiara checked Calli’s Twitter, and there was a simple tweet saying thanks to the viewers that watched the stream along with repeating that she was fine. That certainly didn’t help Kiara feel any better. She knew Calliope long enough to know she was extremely stubborn and that she wouldn’t admit something was wrong. She’d rather deal with it on her own than ask for help.

After twenty minutes or so of no response, Kiara decided to go check up on Calli. If the reaper got mad, whacked her with the huge scythe, and kicked her out with words of hostility, it’d be okay. The phoenix had only one thing in her mind at that time, and it was if Calli was okay. If Calliope reacted in such a way, it meant there was nothing to be worried about.

During normal circumstances, she would only be allowed to traverse to the Underworld when she died. Kiara was aware there were other ways to enter, but from what locations or methods were beyond her. Thankfully, after they became VTubers to entertain the humans in her current world, the ruler of the Underworld, Death, allowed her some special access. Kiara opened up a drawer inside of her desk and grabbed a key. It was grey, medium-sized, with a skull design at the top of the key. There was a small hole on the top of the skull where a thread was threaded through.

With it, she could open a passageway to the Underworld. Death had given her special access, and she didn’t even need to turn into ashes first! She didn’t know how it worked, but Death did something to allow her to travel in comfort. It was nice, being able to see her beloved without dying first and all. The entity known as Death was so mysterious, but for whatever reason, seemed to trust Kiara. Perhaps Death was a Takamori shipper?

She was already dressed in her usual attire, so there was only one thing to do. She pulled away from her gaming setup and held the key out in front of her. A blue flame sparked from the end of the key after a few seconds, and then the skull-shaped doorknob materialized. The hell fire then sparked from the floor and formed the shape of a door. It was hot, but nothing around her was burning. She had no idea how it worked, but didn’t question a thing. She pulled the key away, opened the door knob with her free hand, and walked through it.

When Kiara did so, she was hit with an intense wave of air that felt like it went through her very own soul. It didn’t hurt, but it felt odd to say the least. In a matter of seconds, she appeared on the other end of the mythical door. The hellfire disappeared with a sizzle behind her, erasing the frame of the doorframe. She found herself in a familiar-looking long hallway. More doors surrounded her, but those were made out of some sort of dark wood. She turned her head to her right, and saw a nameplate on a door that read Calliope Mori. Death sure made the magical transportation device convenient for Kiara to appear outside of Calli’s apartment. It was significantly smaller than her office from the days she was on duty, but it was a quaint place.

Kiara knocked on the door with her free hand, and akin to Discord, she received no reply. She knocked again, and once more she received nothing. She decided to try at the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and luckily it was. So, she decided to just let herself in. Sure, it was a bit rude, but after centuries of barging into her office it wouldn’t be much different. Calli was accustomed to her just popping in at random times. Well, hopefully anyway.

The apartment was a reasonable size and gave off a comfortable vibe. She originally thought denizens of the Underworld wouldn’t have such homes but they were more human than they’d want the living to know. They had kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms; just like humans. The vessels for the residents of the Underworld were much stronger and resilient compared to the people upstairs. They were still required to eat and drink, but not nearly as much compared to humans. Despite not needing as much, they enjoyed indulging in certain foods and alcohol. Sleep was another thing they didn’t really need, but they still partook in it. Why work nonstop when you could take a break and chill in a comfy bed from time to time?

The kitchen, which was an average size, was to her left. There was a half wall that encompassed the area. Scattered on top of the structure were three plants, a vase with a few black tulips, and a couple of knick-knacks. Kiara found an open section and placed the key there.  
The kitchen had the basic appliances that all reapers had according to Calli. A small table with two chairs was included at the opposite end which was dining area. Directly to her right was the laundry room. A bit further up on the same side was the bathroom and if she kept walking straight through the open door, she’d reach her work space and bedroom area.

It was then Kiara noticed the blotches of blood on the wooden floor beneath her. It caught her off-guard, and she couldn’t fight off the worry creeping further into her stomach. Calli was more than definitely not fine like she claimed. Typical. She wasn’t used to her human body so she probably did something reckless when she fell. Kiara worryingly traced the uneven blood splotches from the open door to the bathroom.

As if to confirm her suspicion, Kiara heard the familiar yet angry voice shout, “Fuck, this shit hurts! Damn this human body for being so weak!”

Kiara decided to push forward and walked into the bathroom. There was Calli, dressed in a casual pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top with little skulls for the pattern. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, which Kiara found rather hot. She was sitting on the toilet seat holding her left foot as blood seeped out of it and created a puddle beneath her. Infront of her was the bathtub while to her side was the sink with the medicine cabinet above. On the sink was an unused washcloth and a paper towel with some sort of shimmery object resting inside. She was trying with her free hand to use tweezers to remove whatever it was that was stuck inside.

“Calli! The hell did you do?!” squeaked Kiara as she scurried herself up to Calli.

“K-Kiara?! Why are you in my apartment? How did you even get in?!” shouted Calliope as she pulled her attention away from her injury. A light shade of pink akin to her hair was spread across her cheeks, likely the remains from the alcohol. Her voice sounded steady.

“I just let myself in, but that doesn’t matter right now!” she replied with some anger in her voice, “What did you do to yourself? Why are you hurt? I thought you just tripped. Why are you bleeding so much? Do I need to take you to a human doctor?!”

Rather than arguing, Calli let out a small sigh as she lowered her head and explained, “Calm down Kiara, jeez. I went a little crazy with the wine as you can see. I more or less sobered up. I got up to put some distance from the mic for a powerful and hyped up peace and well, I wasn’t paying attention afterward. I was keeping the empty bottles under my desk and was going to dump them later. I stepped on a bottle that rolled away somehow and well, you see what the bastard did to my foot.”

Kiara proceeded to sit down on the tile floor, in the space between the bathtub and in front of Calli. She avoided the puddle of blood as she examined Calli’s injury. She could see a couple of glass shards sticking out of her pale foot. The cuts were spread out along her foot, leaving uneven abrasions. Her smooth skin was covered in blood from the cuts. She shifted her gaze from the injury so she could lock eyes with Calli. It was such a silly thing to happen. To think, Calli, someone who tried to put up a serious outer appearance most of the time did something so silly because she was having fun. To overlook a stray glass bottle and to step on it. Gosh, that must have hurt, but even so…

Kiara couldn’t help but burst out in a barrage of giggles. It wasn’t a good thing Calli got hurt, and she certainly didn’t like seeing it, but the whole scenario was so silly! She was having so much fun she did such a dumb thing. It sounded more like something she’d do, not Calli! Granted, if it was her, she would have found a way to kill herself on the bottle. It was actually cute considering the circumstances, but to be fair, Kiara always thought of Calli like that.

“What’s all the laughing for, huh Kusotori?!” yelled Calli as a frown spread across her already pained face, “This isn’t funny! This shit hurts.”

“I-I’m sorry Calli but come on, this is so silly!” replied Kiara trying to lower her laughter.

“If you think it’s so funny just leave me be,” pouted Calli as she looked away and bit her lower lip, “I don’t need you here if you’re just going to make fun of me. I can do the rest of it myself. It’s the wine’s fucking fault.”

Kiara quickly wobbled her head back and forth, “I’m not here to make fun of you! I was worried, ya know? You didn’t answer my messages and I had a bad feeling something happened more than you were letting on. I know you. You bury stuff so others don’t worry about you even though it hurts you on the inside. Then you try to take care of everything alone when you really need someone there with you.”

Calli didn’t respond to Kiara’s words, and kept her gaze focused on the wall. She kept that annoyed expression but her eyes shimmered with a unique softness Kiara saw on rare occasions. Kiara then raised both her arms up to grab hold of Calli’s hand holding the tweezers. She didn’t need to say what she wanted to do. Calli’s hand went limp and released the small item to Kiara. A small, but audible sigh slipped from the reaper’s mouth as did so.

With that Kiara pulled her hands away. She’d love to hold them more but she could save that for later. She lowered her gaze to Calli’s injured foot. The reaper, with her gaze still on the wall, silently raised her leg up a bit to provide a better view. Thankfully the room had enough light so she could see.

“This is going to hurt, sorry Calli,” spoke Kiara gently as she got to work. She could see at least four small pieces of glass stuck in the various cuts. It wouldn’t be the first time she cleaned out someone’s wound, but it was a first to be caused by wine. She’d never get adjusted to seeing such things, no matter how long she lived. Being an occasional warrior, she had seen much bloodshed and pain. Simply living in some worlds meant she had to see some horrifying things. Thankfully, Calli’s injuries were minor compared to some of the screwed-up shit she saw. She slowly placed the metallic object on one of the glass shards.

She took a small breath and pinched the tweezers between the shard and pulled it out. Calli flinched from the pain but didn’t say a word. Kiara raised her eyes to check on Calli, who was still biting down on her lip. She then raised her body to deposit the shard onto the towel on the sink. So, in total there were three. Just three more to go.

The second shard came out easily. The third one she saw was bigger than the other two. She placed the tweezers and slowly began to pull out the glass. It was further in than she expected. Calli couldn’t stifle her shouts of pain by biting her lip. Kiara felt an uneasiness in her stomach from them, but she did her best to ignore it. Getting emotional would make the situation worse.

“Okay got it!” exclaimed Kiara cheerfully as she pulled the shard to her face. Up close it was bigger than the other ones. One half was dyed in Cali’s blood as it shimmered brightly under the light. After her examination, she added it with the other shards.

“Yo,” spoke Calli, to get Kiara’s attention, “This is normal of humans, right?”

“Yeah, humans feel all sorts of pain when they get hurt. Sometimes it’s really hard to look and not get sick from the sight. From little cuts to huge gashes, people can feel a whole range of pain,” explained Kiara. It was just a law of the universe. No matter how many different worlds she had been reborn into, pain and suffering were always the same.

Calli finally pulled her gaze away from the wall and focused on Kiara, “Is that the same for you too? For every time you die?”

“Yup!” responded the phoenix cheerfully with a smile, “There are times when I die, and it really hurts! Then there are times where I don’t feel a thing at all.”

Despite being a mythical creature, her pain receptors worked like a humans. Bird, human, it didn’t matter. Getting attacked hurt like hell. She could take far more damage and survive compared to the average human, but she felt it. Her healing capabilities could patch her up time and time again till she was reborn, but it didn’t make the pain she felt vanish.

“You shouldn’t sound so happy about that,” replied Calli as her eyes softened, “This here hurts like shit, dying over and over must be much worse than this. Especially in gruesome situations…”

“Well, yeah. I’d prefer the painless way out but sometimes there isn’t anything I can do about it. All I can really do is accept it; ya know? No matter how much it hurts, I know there is a bright sky ahead of me when I come back. Oh, oh, and I get to see you too!” squealed Kiara while making a goofy face at her beloved.

“You’re so weird Kusotori,” spoke Calli as she returned her gaze to the wall. It looked like she was contemplating something, but Kiara wasn’t sure what it could be. Rather than pestering her about it, Kiara decided to finish up her mission.

She took a look at the lacerations over Calli’s foot and tracked down the final shard she saw earlier. In a matter of moments, she pulled out the glass and added it to the pile. She gave the cuts another once over, to make sure she hadn’t missed any stragglers. She gently moved the skin to look inside the cuts and thankfully saw nothing shimmering inside the wounds. Calli let out a small whimper during the examination, but she threw no harsh words down at Kiara.

“Okay! Operation, “Remove the Shitty Glass from Calli’s Beautiful yet Injured Foot,” has been completed!” exclaimed Kiara happily as she stared up at her companion.

“Did you really need to phrase it like that Kusotori?” replied Calli in a huff as she removed her attention from the wall once more, “Thanks though, it would have been a bitch to do by myself. Now it will be a bitch to heal in this weak body.”

Human bodies were certainly feeble. It would take a while for her cuts to heal up. That would be a hindrance to Calli, especially since she wouldn’t take it easy. Getting her to take a break on a normal day was hard, much less when she was hurt. Even if she was staying still, she could still put pressure on it without thinking. If she needed to go somewhere it’d be even worse.

It was a good thing Kiara was there. Being a phoenix and all, she could provide some special assistance only she could do. Maybe she’d even get a kiss for a good job well done? She couldn’t help but giggle at the thought, which caused Calli to give her an annoyed yet curious glare. Kiara didn’t notice though. She quickly pushed herself up from the ground.

“I know just the thing to help you Calli!” she declared as she scurried out of the bathroom. She didn’t silence her giggles; she really liked the idea of Calli blushing and giving her a reluctant kiss as a thank you.

She went into the kitchen and looked around for a knife. Nothing too sharp of course, she didn’t need to inflict too much damage. She still felt pain after all, and she was sure Calli wouldn’t want her to do that. After rummaging through a few drawers, she found a small knife with a reasonable edge. That would do the job.

“I’m back to make all the pain go away Calli!” squealed Kiara as she essentially jumped in front of Calli.

“Umm, Kiara, why do you have a knife? I don’t think more pain is what your boy needs right now,” she asked in a confused voice as she eyed up the object.

“Well, let me show you. You’ll understand in a little bit, my dear.”

Kiara took the knife and cut it into the palm of her left hand. She didn’t push too far in as she dragged the blade across her palm. Despite being accustomed to pain, she couldn’t help but flinch slightly as she did it. Watching her blood bubble up from the blade wasn’t a fun experience, but it had to be done.

“Kiara?! Fuck! What the hell are you doing?!” yelled Calli as concern overtook the anger in her voice.

Kiara pulled the knife away and placed it on the counter while doing her best to keep the blood in her palm. Rather than respond to Calli, she sat back on the ground, gently grabbed her foot, and placed her palm against the injury. The sight must have looked strange, she thought, but it didn’t really matter.

“What. The. Fuck. Kiara?” spoke Calli. The concern was still noticeable in her voice, but her eyes squinted together as she turned her head in confusion.

They sat there in silence for about a minute or so before Kiara pulled her palm away. As she did, a small spark flashed over the injuries. A docile, comforting orange flame scorched over the cuts on her foot. It could be heard sizzling but Calli didn’t react in pain. She sat there, staring with widened eyes at Kiara in utter confusion.

The flame went out quickly, and left in its place was skin patched over the blood from earlier. Kiara stood up and walked over to the sink to run water over the still bleeding cut. Calli, on the other hand, did her best to examine her own foot.

“What just happened? The pain, it’s mostly gone,” she said in amazement.

“Phoenix blood has special healing powers,” explained Kiara as she pulled her hand away from the sink and turned to her side, “It can heal all sorts of cuts, but doesn’t do anything for illnesses. It’ll take a little bit for my cut to heal but on other creatures, it works really fast. Not sure why that is. Maybe if phoenixes automatically healed, it’d use up too much of my life energy if it happened over and over again?”

“Maybe it’s to keep you from being too overpowered. That way someone still has the chance to kill you before you heal back up,” mumbled Calli as she pulled her gaze away from her foot so she could focus intently on Kiara.

“Maybe. Mythical beings are really mysterious, huh? Even I don’t know exactly how my body works sometimes,” replied Kiara as she flashed Calli one of her usual smiles.

They locked eyes. Kiara was radiating with her usual gentle flame while Calli had a soft expression. Her cheeks were still pink from the alcohol, and a tinge of sadness could be spotted in her eyes. Kiara couldn’t help but think about kissing Calli all over her reddened cheeks. Maybe that would make her perk back up?

“Thank you,” spoke Calli as her face started to shade a darker pink, “I’d be in a heap of shit right now…if you didn’t come barging in to help. Who knows how long it would have taken me to get those little glass shards bitches out. So yeah, thanks a lot…Kiara.”

Kiara responded with one of her super, mega happy smiles as a bunch of giggles erupted out of her mouth, “No problem Calli! You know I’d do anything for you! I’d come flying without a second thought, especially if you were in danger!”

Even though she’d deny it, Calli’s cheeks most definitely started to turn a hue of red and she couldn’t blame it on the alcohol. Well, for the time being anyway. Kiara giggled some more at her. She looked absolutely adorable! Kiara was surprised she wasn’t given an embarrassed or irritated response, so she was able to admire that adorable face in peace. They just stood there, staring at each other as Kiara giggled. She also noted as she giggled, Calli allowed a small smile to escape. Did she even realize it?

After who knows how long, Calli decided she had enough of their little staring contest and turned her face away to her favorite place, the wall. Kiara considered that as an invitation and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

“Gaah,” squeaked Calli as she pulled away from Kiara’s lips, “You really had to go and do that? Always making things weird.”

“Of course! I’ll take any chance to kiss you!” replied Kiara happily as she folded her arms behind her back. She bounced back and forth on the heels of her feet as more laughter escaped. She couldn’t control herself.

Calliope gave her an annoyed glare as she turned back to face her. Her cheeks were still a cute hue of red. Did Calli even notice? She then started to reach out towards Kiara, which made the phoenix jump back a little. Instead of grabbing at her, Call redirected her hand and grabbed the unused wash cloth sitting on the sink. She raised the cloth and wacked Kiara on the forehead with it.

“Owie!” squawked Kiara as she wobbled back a bit further while rubbing her forehead, “What was that for?”

Calli then stood up from the toilet, towel still in hand, and walked toward Kiara. She noticed she wasn’t putting weight on her left foot. She walked by pushing down on her toes and using her right foot to carry her forward.

She only needed a couple of steps to close the gap between the two. Calli then began to slowly lean into Kiara’s face. Her face looked so…sincere? A gentle shine glimmered in her eyes, and the cute blush was still noticeable on her cheeks. Calli’s actions and expression caused Kiara to blush immensely. If she was casually flirting and giving out some kisses, no problem. It was natural for her. Calli initiating? Now that would make her face turn into a shade akin to her hair as her heartbeat went absolutely crazy.

“C-Calli?” lightly mumbled the embarrassed Kiara. Her brain started to turn to absolute mush at the mere thought of being kissed by Calli. Kiara could even feel Calli’s breath tickling against her lips. Everything about her actions and appearance was so romantic. If her brain could melt, she believed at that moment it would in a matter of seconds. Her heart couldn’t calm down. It gave her such immense hope that finally, her love was going to be returned. It was as if a miracle was about to be born. After so, so, so, long it was finally…

Calli suddenly stopped as her face contorted into utter shock. She jerked her shoulders backward as if she was in pain. The surprise in her eyes quickly transformed into a nearly malicious glare. Despite that, Kiara didn’t feel like the hatred was aimed at her. Calli’s lips trembled as if they couldn’t decide if they needed to frown or lash out. She diverted her eyes to the ground before she pushed away from Kiara’s face and leaned into her ear.

“Made you blush,” she said in a nearly forced, joking voice. She then pulled her body away as she dropped the towel on top of Kiara’s head. Calli then began to walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway as she kept her head down.

Kiara stood there as her gargled up brain made an attempt to comprehend what just happened. Calli was about to kiss her, right? Her wish was about to come true? Then why did she look so pissed off and pull away? Calli’s voice didn’t sound like she wanted to make a joke. She sounded almost disappointed in herself. Kiara believed everything looked so genuine. So then why? At that moment, she couldn’t comprehend what just happened.

She forced herself to turn around to face the door as she shouted, “What the hell was that about?!”

“It’s what you get for kissing me all the time Kusotori!” replied Calli in an annoyed tone as she walked into the kitchen area, “I have the right to get back at you!”

“Calli, that’s not far!” spoke Kiara as she pushed herself out of the bathroom, “I deserve a reward for helping you!”

“Fine, I’ll give you a head pat,” grumbled the reaper.

“I don’t like head pats!” retorted that phoenix, “I want that kiss you were most definitely about to give me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe I wrote this and have more of it planned out. The ship, it’s too strong for me. I still find it odd to write for something that isn’t a game. So, a part of me wonders about the quality of this. Hopefully, it was still enjoyable.


End file.
